Moving the Pawns
by Tempest of Shadows
Summary: Phantasy Star III: How did Alair get captured?


_ Moving the Pawns _

Disclaimer-ish thing: Phantasy Star (in this case, PS3) and the characters therein are owned by Sega, not me. Otherwise it wouldn't be fan fiction, yes? 

This is a sorta of a prelude to some events in _Phantasy Star 3: Generations of Doom_. That means we've got some spoilers here if you haven't played that game. If you haven't played through Nial's portion of the game, the characters won't be familiar to you. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Brother, what's wrong?" the woman asked. She flipped her long green hair back over her shoulder. She was worried about her brother; ever since they had awakened from their long sleep, he had been acting strangely. Both he and his sister had not aged during the sleep, as they had been told would be the case, but it seemed to her that he had aged years in the few days since they awoke. He was just beginning to return to his normal behavior, and she feared he might relapse into his recent dark mood. 

The man sitting on the throne looked up at his sister. His hair, a match for hers in color, fell down around his head. "It's nothing, Alair. I'm just a little tired. Between the nightmares and the war, I'm beat. I've been trying to think of a way to stop all this fighting, so I can do what our friend asked of me, but I can't come up with any ideas that would work." 

The woman placed a comforting arm around the shoulders of her brother, Lune. "You're still having the nightmares? No wonder you're so exhausted. You haven't had a good night's sleep since we woke up. I tell you what; you rest for a little bit, and I'll think of a way to stop the fighting, okay?" 

The man smiled at his sister. "Thank you, dear sister." Sitting back in his throne, he rested comfortably, and began to doze. "Thank you," he muttered as he fell asleep. 

She stroked his green hair for a moment, and then turned, intent on having all this war stopped before he next woke. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Your majesty," the guard announced, bowing before the King of Divisia, "there is a woman here to see you. See claims to know a way to stop the war with Lune." 

The King replied, "Show her in." 

The woman with green hair, clad in a gray tunic and short skirt, with grass green boots, walked down the red carpet leading to the King's throne. Her demeanor was one of royalty, and she walked with a grace and elegance that turned the heads of many visiting noblemen in the room. When she reached the King, she curtsied briefly, and spoke, "Greetings your majesty. My name is Alair, and I wish to speak with you about stopping the war between you and my brother, Lune." 

As the King considered Alair's words, he heard the voice of Orakio in his head. The King had heard Orakio's voice speaking to him often in the days since this war with Lune started. "This is the one I told you of," the voice whispered, "the one that must be held prisoner if Lune is to be vanquished. Have her thrown into the dungeon, and Lune's hordes will fall before your armies. Lune himself will die on your blade!" 

Alair could see the King's eyes brighten, and she believed that he too, wanted the war to end. She was shocked when she heard him yell, "Throw this Layan witch into the dungeon! With her as our prisoner, our enemies will fall before us!" 

"No, wait!" Alair yelled as two guards dragged her toward the dungeon. "Stop! You can't do this! I came to stop the war!" 

The King stood, gathering his robes about him in an attempt to appear impressive. "We will not be deceived by the words of any Layan witch! The hand of Orakio guides us, and we shall be victorious!" The noblemen cheered their King, drowning out Alair's further protests. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lune woke from the nightmare with a start, still sitting on Dahlia's throne. It was always the same dream, a remembrance of all the horrors his people suffered in the war a thousand years ago. At first, the visions had made him so angry that he continued the ancient war against the Orakians. Now, the nightmares had lost their hold on him, and he wanted only peace. 

A guard entered the room. "Sir? Something has happened." 

Lune glanced at the guard and asked, "What is it? Have the Orakians attacked a Layan town?" 

"No, sir. They have taken Lady Alair prisoner. She is being held in Divisia." 

Lune was up like a rocket, the nightmare forgotten. "What!?! How dare they? Order the bio-monsters into Elsyium immediately! No one is to leave or enter Divisia!" Lune's anger grew stronger with each passing moment. "They will pay for taking Alair! All Orakians will pay for this outrage!" 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Far away, in a temple beneath the waves of the sea, a black sword pressed blade downward in to a design on the floor. Its power was all that maintained a seal that was over a thousand years old. From beneath the seal, the voice that the King of Divisia heard, the voice of "Orakio," echoed. 

Dark Force laughed, and waited for his pawns to wipe each other out. 


End file.
